


If I maintain my silence about my secret it is my prisoner

by middlemarch



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Writers, but I don't want anyone to be triggered, directors and actors, motivation, pretty oblique, some judicious use of profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Justine had said Ruth wasn't memorable in the role, but what she meant was, she couldn't allow herself to remember.
Relationships: Justine Biagi & Ruth Wilder, Justine Biagi & Sam Sylvia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	If I maintain my silence about my secret it is my prisoner

There was a look in Ruth’s eyes during her audition Justine recognized. The same expression had been there when Justine told her about the pass Sam made right before she revealed she was his daughter. It wasn’t pity. It was warm, understanding, weary—it meant Ruth knew what it was for a girl to become a thing to a man she’d wanted to trust herself with. It was in her voice, the usual shapeless clothes she wore, that tension she carried, that she couldn’t fuck away. Justine couldn’t cast her. She was ruthless, rewriting history the way she wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Arthur Schopenhauer.
> 
> It occurred to me that many, if not all, of Ruth's choices, from her career to her interpersonal relationships, would make a lot more sense if we imagine that she is a survivor of childhood sexual abuse who has never had any meaningful therapy (or possibly even disclosed/spoken about it). I do not mean to suggest that her choices can ONLY be explained this way but it is one possible lens which is terribly, sadly possible given the prevalence of sexual abuse against girls/women. It also allowed me to to imagine a  
> "better" reason for Justine to refuse to cast Ruth in the movie where Justine is working through her own life, encounter/relationship with Sam.


End file.
